


Freckles

by PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire/pseuds/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Finnick's head when he has a private moment with Annie.</p><p>(Some sex, nothing explicit though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Annie is beautiful. Finnick can't get over how perfect she is. He doesn't understand how the others don't see it- they don't see past what happened to her in the arena.

He kisses from the tops of her feet to the middle of her calf, to the crest of her knee. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking to observe the way he is, but Annie has freckles. Tiny, faint little freckles that aren't everywhere, not all over her body. She's not bronzed like he is- she's pale from all her time spent inside. The freckles on her legs are symbols of a time long passed, perhaps from before they'd even met. He makes sure to kiss every one of them on his way up.

The capitol made sure to wax her legs- something she wasn't in the right frame of mind to understand. Hearing her screams in his mind again is pure torture as he kisses a particularly red spot where she was strapped down, and she sighs beneath him.

He kisses the freckles up her thighs.

She giggles when he kisses the spot just below her belly button. "That tickles!" He grins and kisses the area around her bellybutton as she is overcome with laughter that he wishes he could hear more off.

Her belly is the palest part of her, being covered almost all the time. A birthmark on her right side doesn't mar the soft skin to Finnick, it is another landmark to kiss on his way to meet his goal.

Annie doesn't know, but she has a scar below her left breast from her games. She always tenses when he kisses there, but he wants to make sure, every time he has the chance to take his time with her, that she knows he loves every part of her.

She didn't murder anyone in her games.

He spends time at her breasts, every time. She used to be insecure about how small they were, compared to the capitol women (and men, sometimes) that he had previously been forced to pleasure. He makes sure to rid her of any such illusions.

He preferred the small to the obscenely large, anyway.

Annie must know, he supposes, about the sweet spot that he can make run from her collarbone to just behind her ear. He kisses and sucks, but never hard enough to leave a mark. He doesn't want her to look in the mirror at some point and think she's been hurt by someone (he learned not to mark her the hard way).

She always moans when he withdraws from that sweet spot behind her ear- a small and perfect whine of complaint that he takes as a sign of a good job. He kisses her on both cheeks before moving to his favourite spot.

Annie's lips are pink and slightly puffed from all the times in these past few moments she has bit down on them to suppress giggles, moans, and sighs. Finnick notices every time she does this and knows she is always worried about getting caught. He'd never let that happen- Snow can't know about how deeply he cares for her. He also knows that this part of the train has no cameras- it makes him sick to think about how many of Snow's pets he's had to... Entertain in these quarters. But he also knows they would never bed him if they were being filmed. And for all of Snow's failings as a basic human being, he does reward his pets nicely.

He's thinking about anything but Snow when he guides himself into Annie. Her breath hitches every time and every time he freezes, terrified that he's hurt her, that she'll never want him again, that'she's finally realised that he doesn't deserve her, that she deserves someone who can actually be faithful. 

"...More!" She whispers urgently, and he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he complies.

Her beautiful eyes are squeezed shut and he kisses the freckles on her eyelids that not many people notice. She opens each one in turn and though her pupils are huge and dilated with lust, he can see the waves of ecstasy and love in her blue depths.

Annie's eyes were the first things that called him home, in his first games. They'd been in love then, but nothing like now. Things were so much simpler then. Annie's eyes usually held fear and some deep sadness that Finnick wished he could cure with a gentle touch or soft kiss, but he never could. It would take a lifetime of love to lift the weight of what she'd seen. She was a human. Sure, he woke up some nights in a cold sweat after his games, but Annie hardly ever slept, even today. Even years after.

When she lets out a long sigh and tenses around him, that is when he lets himself fall apart in a similar way.

They are both warm and glowing as she curls into him, her head against his heart and his hands still holding her in a gentle but firm grip.

There are other people in his life. But the girl fast falling asleep in his arms is undoubtedly his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm kinda new to writing love scenes so any comments are really appreciated! (Flames will be burned though.)


End file.
